Kamen Rider Blaze: SCA
by FirebirdArcher21
Summary: this a back story for the OCs i donated to redryuranger11's Kamen Rider Blaze, they go by the name of Savage, Ceron and Arios. So please read and review it. hope you like it redryuranger11
1. Ceron and Savage

**So yeah, I did a back story for my OCs for redryuranger11's Kamen Rider Blaze, read it guys it is one of the best Fanfics along with Dj Diddy Dog Decade Form's TKR and AKR and also Kamen Rider Shadow, Tokuwarrior's fanfic. I don't own Kamen Rider, it is owned by Toei and I don't own Kamen Rider Blaze, it is rightfully owned by redryuranger11 but only these characters that appear in this back story.**

**Kamen Rider Blaze: Savage, Ceron and Arios**

**Ceron and Savage's Story:**

(This takes place slightly before Ryuuji found the Blaze belt)

"How did I end up here?" A young man asked himself as he sat down in a room, resting after all the extensive training he did. His eyes are muddy brown, and he has black hair with white streaks going down it. He has a scar on his left arm. He also wears a Cerberus necklace and a blue pendant around his neck. But before he could remember anything a small black dragon with red accents spoke to him from above.

"Kazuya-san, what are you thinking about?" the dragon asked the human named Kazuya who looked above him to see the miniature dragon.

"Nothing much, SarvaDoran…Just wondering how I got to this stage in my life," Kazuya said remembering.

_______________________

(Past – first person point of view)

I couldn't remember much, all I remember was that my parents were killed in a car accident and that my mom's friend took me in. She had a son, Sora was his name. He was such a nice boy, five years younger than me but one of the nicest kids I've met in my life but he sometimes get hurt easily. So I promised myself and his mom that I would protect him. And I did, time after time from bullies and helped him through heart breaks. But it was time for me to move out; at the age of eighteen I moved out and promised the young Sora that he can always call me when he needs advice or anything. Soon after I moved out and after a series of events I joined WORLD at the age of nineteen. Impressed with my physical ability, the head of WORLD decided to asked me to be a rider and I accepted it. So I began making SarvaDoran, my partner and after six months of working, my own rider system was finished. But disaster struck many nights after…

_______________________

(Third person point of view - Five years back)

The night was beautiful, a few sparks occurred in the night that looks like fireworks were shown in the black night. Two people were walking down a pathway by the river.

"Wow...what nice fireworks, huh, Sora?" a woman said to her 14 year old son who looked straight to where the 'fireworks' were, his mom might not be able to see what's beyond the sparks of light but her son was able to see, and he vaguely saw three armoured figures with wings fighting, two against one.

"Another rider battle?" the boy thought to himself. "Why fight, what reason is there to fight for?"

The boy had black hair and blue eyes which is quite weird for someone of Japanese descent. "Sora? Are you okay?" his mother asked the boy worriedly but before the boy, Sora, could say anything, he felt something strange.

Then out of the blue, two cyan coloured fangs started to appear in the air and crept towards Sora's mother, but Sora saw it and pushed his mother down before the tip could connect to her neck.

"What is going on?!" his mother shouted. Then voices were heard in the background.

"Shit, we've been found out."

"We have no choice, we should kill them now!"

Soon after many stained glass beings started to appear behind the bushes, buildings and cars. They were 7 or more of them. They all crept walked towards the mother and son, both of them saw the many stained glass monsters walking towards them. Sora's mom let out a loud scream.

The scream was heard by Kazuya, who was close by and ran towards the source and when he arrived he saw many fangires closing up to two people, "What's going on? Why are there so many Fangires?" then he noticed who the two people were. "Sora! Auntie!" Kazuya shouted but they didn't hear him. So he tried another alternative. "SarvaDoran!"

The small black dragon flew toward him and said, "Pyunpyun! Time for our debut, Kazuya-san!" Then Kazuya plucked the being from the air and stabbed its tail to his hand.

"_Sting!"_

With that, marks were made onto on Kazuya's skin, and under a veil of chains created his black belt with red trims on it. "Henshin!" Kazuya said before he slid SarvaDoran on the belt to act as the buckle. Fire was formed from the ground and started to surround him. When the flames disappeared Kazuya was replaced by an armoured being, his chest armour was black with red lines going on the edge, black bodysuit, the shoulder pads had shape of a dog's head with chains at the mouth on both shoulders, arms had small bladed forearms for melee attacks. His legs were like Rey's but the white was black. His helmet resembles Kiva's but the omnileans was blood red and had an extra spike on each side of the visor. Kazuya has transformed into Kamen Rider Ceron, the Cerberus themed rider.

Sora and his mom were in fear of what was in front of them. The Fangires then went to attack them but they were attacked by Ceron who kicked them away and used his blade to hold them off. As he fought them, Ceron turned around to the people who he thinks was family to him and shouted, "What are you doing? Run! Sora! Auntie!" and then a grey and blue bat came out of nowhere and smashed into a Fangire who took this moment to attack Ceron. Ceron noticed this and said, "You're part of the Kivat Clan…What are you doing here? Where is your partner?"

"I don't have a partner, or at least I don't know who my partner is," the weird Kivat told him before he continued fighting against the Fangire.

Sora and his mother didn't understand what was happening; it all seemed too fast for them to understand or react. But before the two knew it, a fang stabbed Sora's mom in the neck, turning her into glass, transparent. Sora caught his mother, but her body collapse upon contact. The assailant was a horse type Fangire, his stain glass colour was given the pattern of the most magnificent blue flames, the Arion Fangire.

Meanwhile, Ceron slashed one of the Fangires with his bladed forearm away before he took out a translucent fuestle and insert it to SarvaDoran's mouth.

"_Waking Up"_

On command, both of Ceron's legs starts to charge up with dark energy before he took for the sky for the Olympus' End corkscrew finisher. His body span rapidly, making the dark energy into an energy drill as he descended through three Fangires, shattering them. But his struggles were not over; he continued the fight alongside the Kivat against the remaining Fangire.

As that happened, Sora looked at the remains of his mother, then a rage of anger and sadness starts to overflow him, his emotions took over him and power suddenly surged through his body at the same time. He couldn't understand what was happening to him, everything just happen in a snap. Then, Sora's right eye started to turn gold before he let out a scream. This caught the attention of the remaining fangires, Ceron and the Kivat, but the blue flame coloured fangire smiled at this.

"Sora…"Ceron said to himself as Sora continued his screams of sadness.

Sora then lets out one final scream that sends a huge burst of energy destroying everything around before the bat was pulled towards the fourteen year old. The energy also hit the rider before he returned to his human form, gripping his left arm in pain as blood came out of it.

The area was in ruins and in flames from the burst of energy Sora let out, almost nothing was left standing except for the blue flamed fangire who just looked around him, not hurt from that turn of events. Then the fangire laughed before he disappeared in a blue mist.

Standing in Sora's place was a mysterious armoured warrior, only his silhouette was seen as he looked at the full moon that shone brightly, standing in the middle of the rubble and flames. "I finally understand…why people fight…vengeance…vengeance…"

But Kazuya took notice of the buckle which looks like a Kivat, but not just any Kivat, the same Kivat that helped him fight against the Fangire. His attentions returned to Sora who now became the armoured warrior. "Sora…What's going on?"

_______________________

(Present)

"So that's what happened," Kazuya said to himself as he held his bottle of water. "After that, Sora was taken in by his uncle and I visited him each day since but he wouldn't open up. Eventually I stopped visiting him, knowing full well that he will learn forget about it and live on, but I have a feeling that he can't stop remembering what the Fangires did to him. Come to think of it, maybe I should visit him today!" Kazuya then got up but before he could do anything, SarvaDoran stopped him by dropping a black fuestle onto the floor in front of him. "SarvaDoran, what is this fuestle?" Kazuya asked his partner as he took the fuestle from the ground

"The research team made this for you; they think it could be useful for you," SarvaDoran told him. "And plus I've been feeling a Fangire presence for the past five minutes!"

"You waited this long just to tell me?" Kazuya said quietly before they ran out the door of the main building.

When the two arrive, they saw a Mosquito Fangire terrorizing the main plaza complex of town. "SarvaDoran!" Kazuya said before he grabbed the dragon from the air.

"_Sting!"_

With that, marks were made onto on Kazuya's skin, and under a veil of chains created his KerBelt. "Henshin!" he commanded before he slides SarvaDoran to complete the transformation after fire surrounded his body to change him to Kamen Rider Ceron. Ceron began to run at the Fangire and punched the Fangire to make sure it makes its distance. Ceron then pushed the bystanders away before he was shot from behind by the Fangire pistol.

"Great another one with a gun," Ceron said to no one in particular.

"Can you beat me, rider?" The fangire asked him and Ceron answered him by running towards him again, the fangire then began shooting the rider but the rider held his arms up to prevent the bullets from hitting his chest although he has an armour on his chest..

As that happened, a nineteen year old boy was sitting on a tree, watching the fight. The boy's black shoulder length hair was covering his right eye and so he flicked it to the side of the head, revealing his two coloured eyes, the left eye is blue whereas the right eye is golden. He remembered who that rider was, "That rider…Haven't seen him in a while." The boy said before he noticed the Horse Fangire making his way to the fight, "Two against one, that's not nice but what can you expect from these monsters. But does that Horse Fangire have anything to do with the Arion Fangire?"

"Then what are you doing Sora!" a Kivat shouted above him, the same Kivat that helped Ceron in the past. This caught Sora by surprised as he fell off from the tree, painfully hurting his back. Sora placed his hand behind his back in pain.

"Oww…oww…" he kept saying to himself but the Kivat flapped over him.

"What were you doing? How about you go and help that rider before he might lose his life?" the Kivat scolded Sora.

"I know, I know…SaKivat." He told the bat before he turned around and took out a photo; a girl around his age was in this picture. "Please protect me…my angel."

"Ah? Why do you have that photo of Rena-san?" SaKivat asked him.

"Forget about that. Let's go SaKivat!" Sora said before he took hold of SaKivat and pressed a button on his head to reveal teeth.

"_Biting!"_

With that, tattoo markings were made on his body up to his face as shards of glass flew from the sky and connected to make a black and blue belt. Sora then thrust SaKivat in front of him and shouted, "Henshin!" before he perches the bat upside down on the buckle. Then Sora's body started to crystallize and the crystals began to shatter from his body to reveal his rider armour. He had black bodysuit with grey chest armour that looks like Kiva's, his shoulder pads are grey and spiky similar to Garulu form's left shoulder and his arm is covered in grey armour, his helmet is black with blue spiky omnileans with red horns and a silver mouth plate, his legs resembles Kiva's. This was Savage, the same rider that appeared five years ago.

Back to the fight, Ceron managed to get close enough to attack the Fangire multiple times with his fist and bladed forearms before he tried to kick it. But the Mosquito Fangire used this as a leverage to push himself into the air, flying above the rider.

"Hey! Get down here, coward!" Ceron shouted but he this cost him as he was attacked by the Horse Fangire. The Fangire used its sword to attack the rider. The Mosquito joined in again by shooting the Cerberus themed rider whenever he got the chance.

Ceron was down to the ground, weakened and the horse fangire was standing over him, preparing to give him the final blow…

"HA!" Savage then appears out of nowhere and kicks the Fangire away. This surprises the three fighters by his appearance.

"Sora…"Ceron muttered as he looked at the Werewolf themed rider.

"Ceron," Savage casually said back before he attacked the Horse Fangire savagedly, leaving Ceron with the Mosquito Fangire who kept on shooting Ceron once Savage left him.

"Damn it, that bug is not giving any opening," Ceron shouted as he ran for cover.

"Kazuya-san, that fuestle I gave you before, use it!" SarvaDoran told Ceron before Ceron took out the black fuestle from his fueslot.

"This one?" Ceron said but there was no answer as the fangire's aim was getting more precise. So Ceron inserts the fuestle into SarvaDoran's mouth.

"_Aeneid Revolver!"_

Then a black gun appeared on Ceron's right hand, the gun had three barrels on it, one barrel with a red line, another with a white line and the third one with a black line. The red lined barrel was above the two other barrels and there was a lever on back of the gun.

Ceron then ran out and shot fiery bullets at the Mosquito Fangire who dodged most of it except one that forces him to loose grip of its gun. "Gotcha," Ceron said before he shoots again but the Mosquito Fangire dodges all of them before he flew towards the rider at full pelt knocking the rider off his feet to the ground, Ceron got up. "How stubborn," he commented before he pulled the lever of the gun, switching the top barrel of the gun to the black lined barrel. Ceron then shoots black beam bullets at the Fangire who dodge it but the beams followed the Fangire, bending it self to make sure it connected to the Fangire's body. When it did, the Fangire let out a cry and fell to the ground.

"The bullet bended," the Fangire said and the Fangire tried to run away from the battle, but Ceron didn't stop there, he pulled the leaver again and the white lined barrel replaced the black lined barrel. He then began firing lighting fast shots at the Fangire who was seemed numbed after the shots connected.

"Let's end this," Ceron said before he placed the leaver to where SarvaDoran's mouth was.

"_Aeneid Bite!"_

With that dark energy started to flow from his buckle to his gun, charging it up. Ceron took a firm stance as he held the gun with both hands. "Divina…Full Break!" he shouted the name of the attack before he pulled the trigger, sending a tricoloured blast to the enemy from all three barrels, discharging some recoil. The Fangire couldn't move due to the numbness the lightning fast bullets gave him, so basically he was a sitting duck for this attack. After the attack pierced through his body, the Fangire then crystallized into many colours before it shattered.

Meanwhile, Savage was doing well in his fight against the Horse Fangire, striking the fangire with his fists and kicked it away before he took out a blue and white fuestle and gave it to SaKivat to play.

"_Wake Up!"_

With that, Savage took a step forward and placed his arms out in front of him. Sakivat then flew off from his belt and broke the chains covering the sealed Hell's Gate to open it up. Then Savage took for the sky for the Howling Moon Break flying side kick finisher, crushing the enemy with his foot once the attack collided. The Fangire then crystallizes and shatters similarly to the mosquito fangire.

Then Ceron appeared, exchanging glancing with Savage. Ceron couldn't say anything as he looked at the Rider's Omnileans. Then Savage took his leave, leaving a regretful Ceron alone. "Why Sora? Why take revenge?"

__________________

(Sora)

After the fight, Sora, whose right was covered by his hair, returned to what seems to be a restaurant, empty because it is not opened yet. "Sora!" a voice shouted, coming out of the main entrance was a middle aged man in a chef uniform. "What are you doing out here? It's getting kind of late, come in and help me with the cooking. We need to perfect our recipes before the opening day!" Sora smiled and followed in after his uncle to help him with the cooking.

(End)

___________________

**Well here's for two of the three riders I made, hope you like redryuranger11, sorry if this is more on Ceron than Savage but it seemed like a good idea to me. I am going to try and work on Kamen Rider Arios' back story now. please review it  
**


	2. Arios' birth

**Kamen Rider is owned by the Toei Company and Kamen Rider Blaze is owned by redryuranger11, but these three riders are mine and were donated to redryuranger11's story for the heck of it. Please Review it! I know in my other story I keep on asking you guys to review it but also for this please!**

**Kamen Rider Blaze: Savage, Ceron and Arios**

**Arios' Story:**

(This was between Chapter 5 and 6 of Kamen Rider Blaze)

"And here comes the battle we've been waiting for!!" shouted the enthusiastic news caster as a lawyer battle was raging on. Two different riders were duelling it out in the mirror world. "This battle is really intense; Kou Asuka as Kamen Rider Sage is giving all he's got against his rival, Kei Katagiri as Kamen Rider Karas! Oh who's going to win in today's verdict!" Then Sage inserted a card into his blue spear, the Soar Visor.

"_Sword Vent!"_

Summoning his Soar Blades, he continues his battle against the skilled Karas who then inserted a card into his arm guard, the End Visor, in response.

"_Guard Vent!"_

This summoned the End Sheild as he blocks each of Sage's attacks.

"OH! This is really something!" the news caster exclaimed as the battle continued.

(Note: this is a made up lawyer battle with my own made up Riders since I really don't want to get redryuranger11's bad side!)

__________________________

"Another lawyer battle? Seriously these lawyer battles don't have a meaning anymore, just only for the entertainment of this city," a policeman commented sitting on the seat of his police bike watching the big flat screen. He has short black hair and hazel eyes, aside from that all he had on him was his police uniform, black riding gloves, helmet for safety and a pair of sunglasses. His name was Kouji Sato. He sighed as he watched the lawyer battle before he caught glimpse of a red Ferrari car driving faster than it should be. Sighing, he started his bike and drove to chase after that car, turning on the sirens on his bike.

"Hey! Stop! HEY!!" Kouji shouted at the top of his lungs at the speeding vehicle in front before it slowed down and stopped at the side of the road. Kouji parked his bike behind the car. He walked to the driver who sat there in his car. "Hey you, what is the reason for your act? In this beautiful country of Japan and this city within it, you shouldn't try and tarnish its good reputation by doing this stupid stunt! So tell me why did you ignore the traffic rules?" Kouji scolded the driver who seemed to smile at this. "Hey? Are you listening?" But the driver got out of its seat before he revealed his face, showing his stain glass patterns on it. "ARGH! FANGIRE!" he screamed before driver turned into the Ant Fangire and smacked the policeman away to a nearby wall, knocked out.

But before the Fangire could proceed for the kill, SaKivat, a member of the kivat clan, appeared from out of nowhere and smashed into the monster. Hearing of footsteps running towards him, the monster turned its head to see Sora running toward it.

"SaKivat!" the nineteen year old commanded the grey and blue bat who, in response, flew towards his hand.

"_Biting!"_

With that, the tattoo marking appeared on his body and the shards of glass flew towards his waist to form the Savelt belt. Sora thrusts his partner in front of him. "Henshin!" he shouted before he placed the bat on the buckle upside down and crystallizes in his Rider form, Savage who then taunted the Fangire by making a slit-throat mock with his thumb.

The Ant Fangire wasted no time and attacked first but Savage blocked the first attack and punched the fangire in the gut, and he continued with a chain of punches, some to the head and others to the chest keeping this up until he kicked it away. Then Savage proceeds to strike the Fangire while it was down but it got up faster than the rider expected it to be. And the Ant Fangire went back to its offence and struck Savage with its fist before summoning a sword. Gripping the sword, the Ant Fangire attacked with all his might in each of his slash before thrusting his sword forward and sending the rider away, making some distance.

"If it wants to play it like that, then we'll play too...Sora!" SaKivat told his partner, who nodded and took out a blue and black fuestle and placed it into SaKivat's mouth.

"_Wild Blade!"_

On command, a kris like weapon (think of Garulu saber but without the wolf head as the hilt) appeared in the sky and dropped to Savage's right hand which gripped it back-handed style.

"I don't care what you do...you still won't beat me," the monster said overconfidently before he tried to hit the half-breed but Savage blocked it and proceeded to execute two diagonal slashes on the chest, making an 'x' on the stained-glass skin of the monster.

Meanwhile, as that happened, Kouji was finally conscious from the attack from the Ant Fangire. He tried to get up from the floor, but was having difficulties since his stomach hurts, where a belt buckle should be, more instead of the pain in his head where the Ant Fangire hit or his back since it hit the wall first.

"What's going on...My stomach hurts..." He said as he placed his hand to where it hurt before a white light appeared from his abdomen screaming in pain.

Back to the fight! Savage was easily overpowering the Fangire before he gripped his Wild Blade at his left hand and thrusts the blade towards the vampire-like monster and sending it away, all without noticing the scream and white light.

"I'm going to ask you this, do you know where the Arion Fangire is?" the rider asked the monster.

"What the hell are you talking about, brat!" the ant fangire answered back before it ran towards the rider hoping to take his (Savage's) head off.

But the half-breed sighed. "You're asking for it," Savage then dodged the attack while simultaneously slashing the monster. The attack forced the Fangire to the floor, in pain from the attack.

"Wait...Wait...I don't know who do you mean...but...but...I can help you find him!" the monster tried to plead the rider but it seemed hopeless.

"Sorry, wrong answer," then Savage placed the blade of the kris between SaKivat's teeth.

"_Wild Bite!"_

Savage's sword then starts to siphon energy to the blade, charging it up in a blue coloured energy as Savage took a firm stance before he leaps into the air, spinning as he descends for the Wild Crash finisher. The Ant Fangire tries to protect itself with its own sword, but it was proved futile as the Wild Blade slashed through the sword as if it was like butter and the blade connected to the monster's body, crystallizing, before it shattered on its own.

Savage then turned back to his human form, the heterochromic half-breed Sora Yamamoto. "SaKivat, let's go, I'm suppose to see Rena soon," he told the bat who was flapping beside him, both completely ignoring the injured policeman before walking away from the scene.

Back to Kouji, who managed to stand on two feet and staggered away to somewhere where there was barely anyone seen. He couldn't stand the pain, but he had to go back to his to rest and riding his bike would be too reckless to begin with. But the pain caught on to him, so he rested himself against a nearby wall.

"What's happening to me?" he asked himself as tried to rest but he had so little time to rest...

Because an ant based monster appeared beside him, doing a hand movement before a halo appeared above it. A Lord! That's what the monster was. The Ant Lord then attacked Kouji who managed to dodge at the last minute before he took out his phone and tried to dial H.Q. but he tried to keep on dodging each attack before he accidentally dropped his phone.

"What do you want with me? I thought Lords aren't supposed to attack humans?" Kouji asked the monster but it seemed pointless as the Ant Lord called forth its partners, two more Ant Lords appeared to attack the young policeman. Kouji tried to use his strength to bring out his gun to shoot the insect-based Lord but it was too much for him to take, so he tried to make a run for it. But it was futile as the Ant Lords jumped on him.

It seemed like all hope was lost, but a blue light appeared from where Kouji which send the monster flying. Kouji who was on the floor, soon got up and revealed a belt similar to Kuuga's when it is in Rising, but the gold was replaced by blue and the gem was yellow. The young policeman's expression was emotionless as if he was being controlled by something.

Soon after, Kouji placed his hands in front of the belt too make energy flow through the belt before he outstretched his right arm while the left arm was above the left slide-pad and slowly outstretch his left arm, placing it above the right arm and then slaps both side-pads (similar to Agito). Kouji's body was bathed in a blue light before the light dimmed to reveal a new warrior in place of Kouji. The new rider has black bodysuit, his chest armour resembles agito storm form, and the shoulder pads have small stag bettle like horns on it. The head is like cross between agito and gatack, gatack horns which are golden and connected to each other like agito, with huge red bug eyes. Kamen Rider Arios has arrived!

Arios walked calmly towards the hordes of Lords who were in fear of this outcome. One of the Ant Lords attacked first but the stag beetle based rider dodge it before he kicked the monster's back and punched the next one coming towards him in the gut before he gave a uppercut to the monster's jaw and followed his attack to the third one and gave a devastating blow to the head.

The Ant Lords were furious of this and two of them summoned an axe each whereas the other summoned a scimitar from their respective halos that grew larger before disappearing. The blue rider stared at this calmly as the three monsters ran at him, and ducked the first attack that was coming to him which was meant for his head, and blocked the next one after and grabbed hold of the axe before he kicked the third Ant Lord. He then kicked the Ant Lord that holding the axe that he grabbing onto to let go of the axe and slashed it with the said weapon. Arios then dropped the axe and he then slapped both side-pads, this time fire started to envelope his body before it quickly died out, revealing a new form, the only thing different is that the blue armour is replaced by dark shade of red, this was Heat Form. Arios then reached to his buckle and a handle came out from the yellow gem, taking the handle out he revealed a short red stick before it retracted itself to a longer mode, revealing it to be a spear with horns.

(Start insert song: Believe Yourself from Kamen Rider Agito)

Arios was skilled against his enemies, blocking each attack against all of them many times, before he decided to go to the offensive and slashed them mercilessly, sending the two armed Ant Lords away with a diagonal uppercut slash, and kicked the unarmed Ant Lord away. Arios then set his sights on the first two Ant Lords before he took a low stance and two more horns a[[eared on the spear, heat waves starts to surround him as he got ready for his Heat Breaker attack. He ran towards the two armed enemies and he slashes through both of them. After the attack, halos started to appear above both them and explode in a fiery death.

Turning his attention to the last Ant Lord, Arios reverted back to his default Sky Form before two horns appeared on his head, one on each side before he took another low stance as his own version of the Agito symbol appeared in the air above him. Absorbing as much energy as he can, Arios then jumps through the symbol, burning it up as he went higher and performed the Sky Kick drop kick finisher on the weakened Ant Lord. The force of the attack forced the Ant Lord flying to a wall before a halo appeared above his head and explodes in the same style as the first two Ant Lord did.

(End insert song)

Before Arios could take another step, he stopped and looked at his hands surprised to see the armour on his them. "What's this? Agito? Wait no...no..." he said before he reverted back to his human form, Kouji who then checked on his body before he felt fear of himself and started to ran away, coincidentally running by Kazuya Asahara and SarvaDoran who bought some food for dinner tonight.

"What's wrong with him?" Kazuya said as he watched the 25 year old policeman run.

"Who knows," SarvaDoran said before they went towards the opposite direction.

(End)

____________________

**End of the backstories for my characters, well see you and please review! Yeah i know it was shorter than what i usually wrote. **


End file.
